The Barnyard'll Always Scream 4 All Dogs
by rocker95
Summary: After a year, Ghostface has returned a third time for the final chapter of real-life shriequels. With the help of ex-military Miller, Reven and Rogers, the barnyard, Charlie and Sasha must take down Ghostface one final time...the '4th' time.
1. A Familiar Realm

Chapter 1

The phone rang inside a house.

"Hello?" answered a girl.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" asked a creepy voice.

"Who is this?" asked the girl.

"Who'd I dial?" asked the voice.

"The wrong number." said the girl.

"He says he dares you to open the door." said a girl sitting next to her.

The first girl opened the door.

Ghostface killed her.

STAB 6

"That was really stupid." said another girl, one watching Stab 6.

The girl next to her stabbed her.

"Watch the movie!"

STAB 7

"That was pretty cool!" said a girl watching Stab 7.

"It's confusing."

"No, it's a movie within a movie."

"I heard something."

"Nice try."

"I'm not joking!"

She went upstairs with the phone.

There was a choking sound from downstairs.

"Marnie?"

She went downstairs and found the phone.

"Real funny!"

The phone rang.

"I'll admit your timing's great!"

"Hello? MARNIE?"

"This isn't Marnie, Jenny."

"Nice try." said Jenny. "You got a Ghostface app?"

"It's not an app."

"Then how do you know my name?" asked Jenny and hang up.

She went down to the basement and turned on the light, not knowing Ghostface was behind her.

He stabbed her in the back and she crawled under the garage door, getting her back broke by the door, controlled by Ghostface.

He went over and killed her.

THE BARNYARD'LL ALWAYS SCRE4M ALL DOGS

Monster truck ralley.

"This is the first time we have had a monster truck ralley in years." said DJ. "And to show our new generation, welcome to many newcomers and public monster trucks, I present to you Bigfoot 5!"

"Let's get our engines ready!"

DJ had built a version of his yellow Dodge Ram and named it Outlook; Daisy's was a monster truck of her old 1957 Plymouth Fury called Place All Bets; Abby had a black 2007 Ford Mustang GT monster truck called Darkest War; Otis had the tractor modified into a monster truck; and Bessy's black Dodge Ram had a monster truck built after it. Then, of course, there was Bob Chandler's Bigfoot 5.

"Here's the rules." said DJ, on top of his monster truck. "Go around the circuit five times. Bob, of course...don't run over the smaller monster trucks."

"Alright, DJ." said Peck. "Thanks."

DJ got in his monster truck.

"3...2...1...Go!" said Peck.

The trucks started racing.

Duke ran out to the audience.

"Bad news!" shouted Duke. "The new people of the county, Jenny Teegarden and Marnie Robertson have been killed last night!"

"This is turning out like a real-life Scream 4." said Miller from the monster truck audience. 


	2. Figuring Things Out

Chapter 2: Figuring Things Out

"Duke says two people, Jenny Teegarden and Marnie Robertson were killed last night." said Peck.

"Just like Scream 4." said DJ.

"How do you suppose?" asked Pig.

"You don't know what you're talking about." DJ said to Pig, then turned to the others. "Look. A Teegarden played as Jenny and a Robertson played as Marnie. There's no puzzle to our new Scream."

"Actually, I think there is." said Daisy. "I don't understand something."

"What's that?" asked DJ.

"Both original Ghostfaces were last year in 2014." said Daisy. "Why did they wait a year?"

"It's simple logic." said Peck. "Scream 3 was supposed to be the final chapter of Scream. The first film emerged in 1996, the second in 1997 and the third in 2000. However, the fourth was spawned in 2011. Waiting a year may very well represent the wait for Scream 4. In Scream 3, Sidney's brother, Roman was the killer. The trilogy itself has been kept up with as Belladonna, one of DJ's ancestors was a killer back in San Francisco. However, things also tied with Scream 2 as this was only the second attack and Belladonna was aided with an ally. This time around, it's something to do with Scream 3 and 4. The real challenge is determining whether there are two killers, or only one."

"I don't think everything goes the same way." said DJ. "I think the murders are taking their own path. The first two victims were only parodies of Scream 4's first two victims. Normally, they just attack us."

"This has never happened here before." said Abby.

"They never happen in the same place." said DJ. "I'm calling up old friends."

"You do that." said Daisy.

DJ called Sasha and Charlie.

"DJ!" said Sasha. "How have you been? It's been a long time since I've seen a cow."

"Good." said DJ, jokingly.

Sasha laughed. "Yeah, I need to stay faithful to Charlie."

"As do I with Daisy." said DJ.

"You're on speakerphone." said Sasha.

"Okay." said DJ.

"So, whatcha need?" asked Sasha, picking up an apple.

"You and Charlie's help." said DJ.

"With what?" asked Sasha.

"Ghostface." said DJ. "It's returned."

"What?" said Sasha, dropping the apple. "Tell me it isn't true!"

"I wish I could, but I can't." said DJ.

"Charlie!" screamed Sasha.

DJ Barkin (born in All Dogs Scream 2 The Barnyard, was a toddler in Screaming Again At San Francisco, was a teen in Barnyard Movie: Final Cut, but was at his grandma's so someone else played as the younger him) rushed in the kitchen.

"Mom, what's wrong!" he asked.

"We gotta get to Montana!" screamed Sasha. 


	3. Expelled

Chapter 3: Expelled

DJ got off the phone and blew a blue, pink and white dog whistle.

"Ow!" said Annabelle. "Why'd you make that? My ears are ringing."

"You should know why." said DJ. "I feel you surf my thoughts often. Belladonna does it too. It stings when she does."

"Okay. So that whistle's a summoner." said Annabelle. "But why a dog whistle?"

"I don't have the powers to make something better." said DJ. "You promised me I'd have them by now, but I don't."

"I said if you accomplished your goal." said Annabelle.

"How did I fail you this time?" asked DJ.

"It's not Heavenly not to trust people." said Annabelle.

"Belladonna was right-" began DJ.

"What?" Annabelle interrupted in shock.

"You heard me." said DJ. "You are goody-goodies. You only see the good, even if it's just half the picture."

Annabelle couldn't believe her ears. Sure, DJ had been more of a pawful than Charlie, but she'd never dreamt of DJ talking like this.

"You're not going to work for Belladonna-"

"Most definitely not!" said DJ. "I am merely mad at you."

"That does it." said Annabelle. "You're expelled."

"Expelled?" asked DJ.

"For 4 weeks, you must be on your best behavior." said Annabelle. "All connections between you and Heaven will not be allowed. For the next 4 weeks, you lose the summoner and your super senses. And whenever you look in the mirror or see someone you don't know, you will be seen as a demon."

Annabelle left in a storm cloud.

"Great." said DJ. "I summon her for guidance and I get expelled. THANK YOU VERY MUCH, ANNABELLE!"

Thunder struck and lightning caught the monster trucks (except for Bigfoot 5) on fire. 


	4. The Rising

Chapter 4: The Rising

DJ's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" answered DJ.

"Hello, DJ." said Ghostface.

"You oughta know that we defeated the first two Ghostfaces." said DJ. "Why are you so dumb as to start it back up again?"

"Why not?" asked Ghostface. "A new Scream's out."

"It's four years old!" said DJ.

"Too bad you can't be saved now." said Ghostface.

"How would you know anything?" asked DJ.

"I just saw you talking to the one called Annabelle, DEMON!" said Ghostface.

"Okay, it's Ghostface's nature to play a game." said DJ. "Let's play! This time, it's my turn to pick!"

"Are you afraid you'll lose?" asked Ghostface.

"Are you?" asked DJ. "Your stupid movie trivia is easy."

"Fine." said Ghostface. "What's your game?"

"Hide and Seek." said DJ.

"I'm not a baby." said Ghostface.

"I know." said DJ. "You're a scaredy-cat!"

"I'll slit your throat!" shouted Ghostface.

"No you won't!" said DJ, proudly. "This should be simple for you, KILLER! Let's play!" he said and got under his bed. "Where am I?"

"Underneath the bed." said Ghostface.

"One more round." said DJ, went over to Daisy's vanity and crouched down. "Now, where am I?"

"In the corner, next to the vanity." said Ghostface.

DJ walked over to his closet, threw the phone on his bed and opened the closet to see Ghostface jump out. DJ stabbed Ghostface, who then fell on the floor, with a machete. Next, he took the mask off.

It was a teenage boy that looked like a horror film geek.

"What's your name! Is it Charlie Culkin!" shouted DJ.

"Rory Walker." he said with the voice changer. 


	5. Aftermath

Chapter 5: Aftermath

DJ went into the main room.

"Killer one has been killed. It was someone named Rory Walker." said DJ to the other barnyard members. "Rory Walker is a combination between Rory Culkin and Charlie Walker. Rory Culkin played as Charlie Walker. If you see Emma Roberts, kill her. She played as Jill Roberts, meaning she is more than likely the other killer."

"I see." said Otis. "The killers are a likeness of Scream 4."

Charlie, Itchy, Sasha, Bess and DJ L arrived at the farm.

"Sure was a long time, wasn't it?" said DJ.

"DJ, we're in ol' Fr'isco and you're here." said Sasha.

"You're DJ!" exclaimed DJ L. "It's so nice to met you!"

"And I can't believe you've grown so much." said DJ.

"You guys are the ones that went through the golden adventures?" asked Miller.

"I am one other who's amazed to meet you." said Reven.

"Boy, does everyone feel like a celebrity?" asked Ghostface from the doorway. They took their mask off and it was indeed, Emma Roberts!

"Hello, DJ." said Emma. "You were right. I did co-op with Rory. Scream 4 was not enough for me. Then I discovered you all."

"You terrorize us?" DJ questioned furiously.

"All but you." said Emma.

"I cherished the Scream saga. Scream 4, especially! It was pretty cool to learn you were a killer in Scream 4." said DJ.

"Well, sorry." said Emma. "You just had to trust me."

"Tell that to Mickey Olyphant." said DJ and electrocuted her with his powers. "We've got a mess to clean up."

THE BARNYARD'LL ALWAYS SCRE4M ALL DOGS

Courteney Cox as Daisy

Chris Hardwick as Otis

Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby

Dom Irrera as Duke

Tino Insana as Pig

Rob Paulsen as Peck

Charlie Sheen as Charlie B. Barkin

Dom DeLuise as Itchy Itchiford

Sheena Easton as Sasha LaFleur-Barkin

Tress MacNeille as Winnifred Bessim de Winkerville "Bess"

Roger L. Jackson as Phone Voice/Ghostface

Miller made up by thebarnyardlongshot, who's stories are excellent

All other characters except Bob Chandler created by me

GUEST STARS

Emma Roberts as herself

Rory Walker 


End file.
